skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
White Windfish and her crew
A pair of young girls grew up next to a pair of young boys, and the four became fast friends. They grew up in Tark’s Landing surrounded by the hunters of Crean and what prey they managed to bring back home. Each learned to survive the skies, and while the two pairs moved apart in space, they all rose through the ranks to captain their own ships. Of the Berri Sisters, Analia and Evora stood in parallel. Each a respected fighter and hunter, Ann “Moon” favours a length of chain with a hooked end (gusari style) while Eve “Sun” favours a long harpoon. Instead of standing one over the other, they co-captain the White Windfish, a dhow of some notoriety that has proved itself a capable windfishing and hunting dhow. The White Windfish Medium Gull Hunting Dhow. Legacy of Hunter (+6). Claimed as prize by the Berri Sisters midway through First Age, retrofitted and shifted from a ship hunter to a windfisher and creature hunter. Tale of Exploit: The Collossi Hunt in God’s Harrow Crew Captain Analia “Ann”, “Moon” Berri Braided hair with beads and weights, scars, nicks and chains. She is the captain that can pinpoint a thrown chain or whip with frightening accuracy. Often mistaken for crew, Moon finds herself comfortable working shoulder to shoulder on small tasks much as the grand planning. Often bare chested, her tattoos haze the eyes. Rumour has it that the Sisters were hunted by an inquisitor who targetted an early airship upon which they sailed—the Hammer—who they hunted in turn. The Sisters never claimed magic, but hard steel and determination. They staked the inquisitor in a backtavern room in Erbatrim where they peeled his skin as retribution for killing their crew. Ana appeared tattooed soon after, covered with an imperfect rendition of the glyphs Inquisitors often wear. A warrant of three hundred gold pieces is to be issued by any Blue or Magi office for her verified capture or corpse.Captain Evora “Eve”, “Sun” Berri Wearing an avoral sleeveless long coat, split skirt, and scrimshawed harpoon, where Ann is subtle and tricky, Eve is direct and overwhelming in her pinpoint application of immense force. Most outside parties assume Eve the true captain due to her flare (though not the case). How Eve came to be barred from entry into Toble comes from a tale late into the First age. Working a side job while her sister oversaw repairs of the White Windfish in Toble’s shipyard, Eve took on a contract for a local gambler with an outstanding debt and instead of quietly subduing them and apprehending them, she kicked down the door of the tavern where he was drinking, beat half the bar and dragged him out half conscious. Turns out he was the boyfriend of the governor’s daughter, who didn’t appreciate the embarrassment. The entire Toble militia and a garrison of Blues who were docked jumped to the governor’s alarm, and Eve had to fight, run, and sneak through three districts of Toble to get back to her ship. Needless to say, the latter was not favoured throughout her escape. A warrant of one hundred gold pieces is to be issued by any Blue office for her verified capture or corpse, while the Governor of Toble has a shadow contract for one hundred and forty gold pieces for her shackled, bound, alive, and delivered. Belivid the Claymore Lancer a loaded warrior without eyes or most of a face, with clock and little armour, he heals and tanks, a good friend one who was saved at a high cost, who paid a higher price in servitude and debt Sefzach the Sephirothic Hero with shoulders bare and sword longer than hair. a fighter and once a soldier one who lost all for ideal and gained another chance to walk the path. she searches for the one who began her again. Pinghe the knife nurse with knives and needle she fixes and heals. the perfect cut to grow and begin the perfect throw to end and silence Maron the scholar ranger who learned from the ages how learns and finds he lives Acyel the idiot dragoon the speared seer, who watches and plays, laughs the fool and fights as knight Category:Notable Ships